Ian James Corlett
Ian James Corlett (born August 29, 1962 in Burnaby, Canada) is a Canadian musician, voice actor and writer. He's the father of voice actors Claire Corlett and Philip Corlett. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Dad (2012) - Baron Von Dash, Major Break, Bus Driver (ep1), Coffee Mug (ep14), Dr. Rinkin (ep7), Getaway Driver (ep11), Operator (ep12), Paperboy (ep12), Producer (ep11), Student (ep4), Tech Guy #1 (ep3) *Action Man (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2001-2006) - Baby Taz *Beast Machines: Transformers (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *Beast Wars: Transformers (1996-1999) - Additional Voices *Being Ian (2005-2008) - Odbald, Angus Kelley (ep1), Announcer (ep5), Announcer (ep43), Announcer (eps51-52), Armadillo Man (ep30), Barnacle Bob (ep27), Bif (ep45), Boy#1 (ep11), Captain (ep28), Clerk (ep30), Clerk (ep46), Cookie (ep29), Customer (ep29), Dennis, Doctor (ep15), Don Handler (ep4), Dr. Prettybad (ep17), Driver (ep29), Elderly Man (ep25), Elderly man (ep10), Employee (ep30), Fan#4 (ep4), Father (ep30), First Aid Instructor (ep14), Game Show Host (ep27), Gurjeet (ep15), Imaginary Guest Speaker (ep25), Kid (ep18), Kosta Mountainopolis (ep16), Lumpy (ep39), Male Nurse (ep10), Man (eps51-52), Mega Dent Assistant (ep43), Mop#1 (ep44), Mr. Amshu, Mr. Eric (ep21), Mr. Fleeman, Mr. Mountainopolis (ep17), Nerdy Announcer (ep4), Newsie (ep23), Norman's Mother (ep27), Norman (ep8), Norman Dates (ep27), Opposing Team Coach (ep45), Passenger#3 (ep28), Reporter (ep25), Rich Kid (ep44), Robot (ep8), Scientist (ep41), Simeon (ep24), Student#2 (ep8), TV Announcer#2 (ep16), Teenager (ep20), Toddbald (ep17), Uncle Ian (ep16), Wizard Teen (ep28), Additional Voices *Beware the Batman (2013) - Joe Braxton (ep2) *Camp Candy (1989-1990) - Additional Voices *Captain N: The Game Master (1989-1991) - Additional Voices *Captain Zed and the Zee Zone (1991) - Mutter *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Vampirina (2017) - Chef Remy Jones *Double Dragon (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Dragon Tales (1999-2002) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Gadget Boy & Heather (1995) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2002-2003) - Sarge (ep39), Thug *League of Super Evil (2009) - The Line Master *Madeline (1993-2000) - Additional Voices *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996-1997) - Filbert *ReBoot (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2013-2014) - Professor Geist, Salem, Audience Member#2 (ep24), Djinn (ep25), Fake Teen Troll#1 (ep11), Game Playing Teen (ep10), Male Reporter (ep21), Older Man (ep20), Photographer (ep12), Sal (ep23), Teenage Boy (ep26) *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Shadow Raiders (1999) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999-2001) - Martin Fenwick *Slugterra (2013) - Gar Revelle (ep18), Straggus (ep25) *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Street Sharks (1995) - Additional Voices *Super Monsters (2017) - Igor *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Horace Neville Cramp, Agent#1 (ep14), Announcer (ep22), Ernie (ep10), Father (ep17), Kent Nuisance (ep2), Kid's Dad (ep3), Neighbor 2 (ep9), Shopkeeper (ep3), Steve (ep16), TV Announcer (ep6), TV Narrator (ep26) *The Deep (2015-2016) - Conger, Hernandez (ep17), Lester (ep12) *The Loud House (2017) - Frat Boy 2 (ep30), Jeffrey (ep30) *The Zeta Project (2002) - Lowe (ep19) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2017) - Shadow Raker (ep54) *What's with Andy? (2001-2007) - Andrew "Andy" Larkin *What About Mimi? (2001) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Billy the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) - Hobie, Palace Guard *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Pat *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Wolfie, Guard#3 *Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) - Captain Candy *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Ivan *Ben Hur (2003) - Andrew, Another Man, Gesius *Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure (2007) - Mr. Wisping *Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure (2005) - Mr. Mint, Snow Beaver *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) - Little Kid *Monster Mash (2000) - Additional Voices *Superman: Unbound (2013) - Kryptonian#1 *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker (1995) - Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) - Paulie 'Movies' *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Blarg *Sausage Party (2016) - Apple, Bag of Dog Food, Relish, Tickilish Licorice 'Movies - Dubbing' *Help! I'm a Fish (2001) - 1st fish waiting for bus *Jester Till (2003) - Cornellius, Mirror Man 'TV Specials' *Battletoads (1992) - Additional Voices *ReBoot: Daemon Rising (2001) - Additional Voices *ReBoot: My Two Bobs (2001) - Additional Voices *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) - Straggus *Slugterra: Into the Shadows (2016) - Straggus Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Warriors of Virtue (1997) - Mayor Keena Video Games 'Video Games' *Homeworld (1999) - Pilot Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Firebrand *Sled Storm (1999) - Additional Voices *The Awesome Adventures of Victor Vector & Yondo: The Cyberplasm Formula (1995) - Additional Voices *Thimbleweed Park (2017) - Ransome 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Arslan Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (78) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors